koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dagda
Dagda (ダグザ) is one of the main characters in TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll. He is a character who is made primarily for the prequel, as he isn't mentioned in any previous lore of the Zill O'll series. Role in Game Twenty years before the main story takes place, Dagda had trained to become a gladiator. He fought beside Darqin, Areus's future mentor. Dagda and Darqin both believed in the power of might in their fights in the arena, neither showing their opponents mercy. They became friendly rivals in the arena. Several days after one of his intense matches, Dagda was discharged due to a false and derogatory rumor regarding his bloodthirsty nature. No one believed that he was only fighting his hardest. Dagda considered appealing to Darqin to clear his name, but he didn't want to burden his rival with his personal problem. Exiled by the people in Liberdam, Dagda decided to become an adventurer to satisfy his life of fighting. He has seen many places throughout Vyashion and has accepted various job requests. Dagda has had trouble finding reliable comrades, as many he has teamed with would be too cowardly or intimidated to face the same dangers as the Boldan. There have been many times in which his thrill for the hunt would cause him to be abandoned by his fellow adventurers. It is during one of these job requests when he first meets Areus. The half-elf, who is sent there on a separate job to look for him, helps him out of a trap at Charity Springs Forest and hands him food. The thankful Boldan wants to finish the assignment he was sent there to do and offers to split 50/50 with Areus. Upon seeing Areus's potential after completing the monster hunt, Dagda is impressed by his strength. Despite the half-elf's protests, he decides to team up with him. He is the one who insists they help the lone yet demanding Selene. Once he learns that his companion is a training as a gladiator at Liberdam, Dagda becomes strangely distant. When Areus prods him to explain himself, Dagda retells his past to him and Selene. Areus later tells his mentor about Dagda, and Darqin is pleased to know his old friend is still doing well. Through his pupil, Darqin offers a friendly duel with the Boldan in the arena. If Dagda is given the chance to make his comeback and wins against Darqin, the two friends happily reminisce about their past together. Dagda remains Areus's relatively consistent companion throughout the main story. He joins Areus in enlisting within the Dyneskal military and all three pass the test. He obliges to whatever whims his party members have, thinking that it is better to have friends than enemies. Dagda assists the half-elf's last charge against Balor's immortal form. Both he and Selene don't appear to have any memories of Areus after Balor's death, yet they seem to sense his presence as they bid each other a fond farewell. He is content to continue his life of solo and carefree adventuring. Character Information Personality As a contrast to previously introduced Boldan characters in the series, Dagda fits the stereotypes attributed to his people. He is a jovial soul who seeks to make friends whenever possible and remains positive in spite of the setbacks he experiences. The Boldan is also an old fashioned gentleman who believes in chivalry, insisting on being a kind escort and protector for women heading into danger. Like other Boldan, he believes he can only find meaning in life through his strength. In spite of his appearances, he enjoys gourmet food and likes to cook with rare ingredients he finds during his travels. Although Dagda is initially reluctant to meet Darqin, the friends share a happy reunion and mend their lost ties easily. They both believe that their ties with Areus has changed them for the better. Voice Actors *Brian Dobson - English voice *Daisuke Gōri - Japanese voice Souls Fighting Style Dagda lives up to his name as the party's muscle. His attacks are slow, but they hit hard and tend to favor targeting groups. He has the most health and defense out of the trio. The player can also temporarily arm himself with fallen props or other monsters found throughout dungeons. Dagda can use them as projectiles or perform a spinning rampage into foes before his improvised weapon deteriorates. Gallery Dagda_Concept_(TSOZ).jpg|Character artwork Dagda-trinityzillollrender2.jpg|Soldier render Trinity-zilloll-dlc0-originalcostume.jpg|Limited edition outfit Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-dagda.jpg|Brown Bear Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-dagda.jpg|Snow Bear Trinity-zilloll-dlc3-dagda.jpg|Gold Blazer Trinity-zilloll-dlc4-dagda.jpg|Tera Armor Trinity-zilloll-dlc5-dagda.jpg|Thunder Armor __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters